The Land of Her Birth
by j.sakurachan1
Summary: LOTR is not mine. This is an AU story. OOC WARNING. This is just a random dream I had that I wanted to put to paper and see how people reacted, so any fans of LOTR have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
I can openly admit that this is actually one of my weakest stories right now, so any LOTR fans should be warned that this is a random dream that I had and that there will also be OOC at times; my dreams are a bit abstract. There is also a bit of my own wishes thrown in, so I just want readers to know what they are getting into, and if they want to stop now I won't be offended in any way.

"Nine companions," mused Lord Elrond. Frodo Baggins looked around at the strength that had gathered, not quite sure what had just happened, but relieved that so many had come forth to guide and protect him.

"Ten," called a woman's voice from the covered walkway, "You'll need someone to guide you through Morder's land." She stepped into the sunlight, removing the silver hood from her face. Her black hair was cut longer in the front than the back, her bangs framing her long dark face, green eyes flashing. The cloak hid the rest of her figure, but could not hide her height. She gracefully glided to where Frodo stood, shock displayed openly on his face.

She kneeled down, looking the hobbit in the eyes, "I will protect you with my life, Baggins, of that there is no doubt." Frodo was speechless, not sure how to respond to such a claim.

Luckily for him Elrond spoke to the woman, "Highness, are you certain? Would you not prefer to travel with your people to the West?"

"Lord Elrond, I have not been so sure of anything in my life." She stood and faced the elf, her gaze unreadable. "Very well, Princess Leaza." He nodded in submission. Leaza turned back to the companions, taking in each member with the same gaze. The hobbits felt the intensity of her gaze and shook silently, waiting for her to move on. Gimli glared at the impertinent woman, thinking _A woman, join this quest, certainly this must not be true. And a princess nonetheless, but a princess of what?_ Aragorn returned the blank gaze with his own, not betraying any emotion. Legolas, schooled in politics, did not display his heart upon his face, but inside that heart was beating wildly at that sight of the woman. Boromir fell to the faults of his kind and felt himself tensing at the sight of the woman, both with anger and lust. Gandalf nodded to the woman, showing to the council that he would accept her help guiding Frodo to Mount Doom.

"So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond toned, breaking the silence.

Leaza smiled, but still her eyes remained cold. She turned and returned to the walkway where two escorts awaited, seeking refuge inside the palace of Rivendell till the fated journey began.

Each member disbanded from the gathering, taking to their own preparations. Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas left with their respective parties to send word to their people of the quest; Gandalf joined Elrond to speak of private terms and concerns. The hobbits remained standing, until Frodo turned to the others and told them that he had to speak with Bilbo once more before the journey. Pippin and Merry shrugged, content to go wander the palace once more and determined to enjoy the elven city. Sam hesitated, torn between the troublemakers and his charge, but decided that Frodo would need time to heal and catch up with Bilbo and followed Merry and Pippin. None of the men felt the piercing eyes of Leaza follow them, taking in their every move, or more specifically, the movements of the young elf.

"He hasn't changed since you last saw him, Highness. Is it wise to tempt him again, now?" A man moved forward to stand next to Leaza, his hood falling back to reveal white blonde hair shorn close to his scalp, the tail pulled into a braid trailing down the nape of his black neck. His clear blue eyes followed hers, watching Legolas until the elf was hidden by the palace walls.

"He is of no concern at the moment, Goun. Our only goal is to ensure the ring is in capable hands and that our people are saved. You have your orders, unless you question me?" The man's tight lips scowled, and he realized he was caught in a political game he could not win. "And what have you to say, Namr? Do you also question me?" The second man remained in the shadows, his gray eyes catching the sunlight that reflected off the floor to his face. His skin was the lightest of the three, and had a reddish tint when hit by the sun. His hair, or what fell forward past his hood, was black and cut to shoulder length.

His eyes danced mischievously, but he shook his head. Leaza sighed, wishing the man would say something, anything.

A/N:

This is my first attempt at a Lord of the Rings Fanfiction written down. I dream hundreds of them, but this one stuck out to me and I want to see how people react to this one. Most of the story will be similar to the movies, not the books (been too long since I read them...), and I will skip any overly dry scenes. Also, much of the story will be told from Leaza's POV, still third person, but the whole point of this fic is to incorporate my own character into the tale. Feel free to remind me of any points I forget in the portions I write about, or if you want to give me your opinion. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The journey began the next morning, with Gandalf and Leaza leading the motley group; Leaza's escort had left during the night to complete their own tasks. The hobbits followed closely, Sam holding Bill the Pony's reins. Legolas walked a safe distance behind the animal, keeping a sharp lookout on the terrain ahead. Gimli grudgingly stepped behind the elf, grumbling something about his honor as a dwarf, leaving Boromir to come next and Aragorn to tail the group. The hobbits chattered excitedly about the quest for the early part of the walk, but as the day passed silence fell on the group.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf said to the group. Leaza nodded in agreement, the hobbits groaned. She turned a kind smile to them, "Don't worry, the time will pass quickly. And, if you play your cards right, it may even be fun." She smiled once more, comforting the four men; they were mentally little better than children. Boromir smirked, and Gimli snorted, both amused by the way the hobbits were being treated. "But for now, I think I will scout ahead and find a place to rest for lunch."

"I'll go with you," Legolas said quickly. Gandalf eyed the elf carefully, thinking back to what Elrond had said the night before, _Keep an eye on the young elf Legolas. He has met Princess Leaza before and had his heart broken. He is well trained, but even his conscience will be weakened by her presence._ But before Gandalf could give his opinion the two trotted off ahead of the group. Leaza's long cape still concealed her body from the group, even when she was moving quickly. Soon the two were out of sight, leaving the rest to their thoughts.

Gimli, Boromir, and Aragorn each pondered on the possible connection the elf had with the mysterious princess; she had yet to say who she was the princess of. Gandalf returned his thoughts to the journey and the well being of the hobbits. The hobbits, true to their nature, were wondering what was for lunch.

Legolas caught Leaza as they turned out of sight of the others, but she neither slowed nor gave him any attention. Legolas was beginning to think that he should say something first when she finally broke the silence, "Do you plan on following me forever, _Nibenon_?" She called back, using the nickname she had given him when they had last parted. The name was insulting, meaning little or small one. Legolas bristled at the name, but kept his outburst to himself. She finally slowed her pace to a walk, and Legolas fell in step behind her.

"Well, well. I see you have learned to keep control over your temper. Perhaps you have grown, _Nibenon_, or maybe you just plan on sulking the entire journey." Her face was expressionless, but her voice rung with the amusement she felt.

"I would prefer it if you used my true name, for I am not the little boy you once knew."

"Aren't we jaded." She turned to face him, walking backwards. Her eyes studied him, cold and calculating. He felt the heat rising in his face despite his best effort to appear calm. She smirked, seeing his blush and turned her back to him. Legolas wished he knew the right words to say for her to forgive him, or even treat him as an equal, but was stumped into silence. They walked along, the minutes passing quickly. The sun rose to its zenith in the sky, signaling the time to find a place to rest. Leaza pointed to an outcrop of rocks, "Go back and tell the others that we will rest there. I will wait. Make it quick, too."

Legolas wanted to argue, but realized that he would be proving her right, in her assumption that he was still young and naïve. Instead he nodded, turning back to find the others. Leaza watched him jog back the way they had come, but soon turned her eyes to the unknown path ahead to keep watch for any of Sauron's spies.

Legolas did not take long to find the rest of the fellowship, hearing them before he saw them. Pippin was complaining about how hungry he was, and Merry was quietly muttering about how tired he was. Sam and Frodo put on brave faces, taking the situation more seriously, but were tired as well. The three humans and the dwarf were walking in silence, though. When the group saw Legolas, they stirred out of their reveries. "Princess Leaza has found a place to rest, and she is waiting there now. It is not far, follow me." The group nodded, quickening pace at the hint that rest was near.

Gandalf looked at Legolas and wondered what had happened when the two had been separated, and what had been said between the two. He kept his thoughts to himself, deciding that so long as the elf stayed focused there was nothing to worry about.

After a walk that felt longer than it actually was the group found Leaza, waiting by the rocks. The hobbits thankfully sat, resting their short legs. Light conversation was attempted, but soon dropped seeing as there were too many egos in the group to actually desire conversation. Sam roused himself to make some lunch for the group, and soon had a small fire lit to heat the food that had been packed.

As the group ate, Leaza and Gandalf struck up a conversation about the best way to pass through Rohan and to Mordor. Pippin and Merry were bored and started pestering Aragorn and Boromir to teach them how to use the short swords that had been given to them, Frodo watching amused. Boromir took it upon himself to give the most instruction, with Aragorn giving tidbits of help when he saw necessary. Legolas kept himself separate from the group, brooding. Leaza excused herself from Gandalf's presence and went to join where the elf stood, keeping watch on the land and sky. Gimli wandered over to Gandalf.

"…I'd say we were taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria…" Gimli began, but was quietly rebuked by Gandalf; the wizard knew something of the mines, but did not want to speak of it. Leaza and Legolas heard the exchange, but said nothing.

Shouts came from Merry and Pippin as Boromir accidently caught Merry's fingers with the flat of his sword; Merry and Pippin in turn dropped the weapons and in good nature tackled the man to the ground, gaining laughs from Sam, Frodo, and Aragorn. Legolas and Leaza paid no attention to the voices though, as a dark shape had appeared in the sky.

They focused their keen eyes, though Legolas' were much sharper than Leaza's, and tried to discern what the shape could be. "What is that?" asked Sam

"Nothing, it's just a cloud," replied Gimli.

"It's moving fast…against the wind," breathed Boromir.

Legolas yelled out that it was indeed not a cloud but Sarumon's spies, and the two human men yelled for the hobbits to take cover. In seconds the ten figures were concealed by rocks and brush, tensing as the sound of wings came upon them. The birds circled the area, searching, calling out in raucous voices. Leaza's nails dug into her palms, her fists closed tight. Legolas, hidden under a rock nearby, saw her reaction and remembered who she was and what she was fighting for.

The birds passed, and the group came out of hiding. Gandalf considered what had transpired and changed the route the group would take; now the ten would pass through the mountains, instead of around.

The climb was hard, even for warriors and experienced travelers. The hobbits had the worst of it, for they had never walked so much in their entire existence. Leaza fell to the rear of the group, behind Aragorn, leaving Gandalf and Legolas to lead the group. Legolas had the easiest time, walking atop the snow as the rest trudged through. Behind the wizard were Sam, Bill the pony, Pippin, Merry, and Gimli. Boromir was next, leaving Frodo sandwiched between the two human men.

Tensions rose when Frodo slipped, rolling backwards until Aragorn caught him. When Frodo rose, he no longer wore the ring, but instead Boromir held it, lifting it from the snow. Long seconds passed before Boromir returned the ring to Frodo, ending with Aragorn loosening his grip on his sword and the group continuing their walk, nerves splitting.

As the companions reached the height of the pass, a voice could be heard on the wind, speaking in a strange language. The storm was harsh now, and the wind bit at everyone. Boromir now walked before the hobbits, trying to clear a path for their small frames. Legolas tried to stay near the group, but he had the easiest time of the storm, continuing to walk on the four foot deep drifts. Leaza had crept up to just behind Aragorn, trying to use him as a shield against the wind and snow.

The voice grew louder, and Gandalf yelled, "It's Sarumon!" Aragorn yelled to Gandalf that they had to turn back before the mountain came down upon them, but Gandalf refused, trying to counter the spell with his own. But he was only a gray wizard, as opposed to Sarumon the White, and could not overpower the other.

Legolas pulled Gandalf from the edge as more rubble fell from above as the mountain was struck with a bolt of lightning. The companions tried to hide from the falling snow and rock, but there was nowhere to turn to. Aragorn and Boromir shielded the hobbits as best they could, leaving Gimli and Leaza to fend for themselves.

Once the spell faded the companions dug themselves out from under the snow, gasping for air and yelling that a new path was needed. Options were tossed back and forth, but it came down to Frodo to decide what to do. Leaza, meanwhile, was shivering uncontrollably; she was from a warmer climate and not used to so much snow. After what felt like ages to the freezing group, Frodo decided that the best path would be under the mountain, through the Mines of Moria.

A/N:  
I know that there are a lot of cliff hangers right now about Leaza and her past with Legolas, but hang in there! I promise to explain everything...eventually...when the time seems right...


	3. Chapter 3

After much more walking and shivering, the group reached the base of the mountain and saw the walls of Moria, proudly pointed out by Gimli. Skirting a small lake, the group followed Gandalf to an engraving on the wall. Gandalf read the inscription, and said what he assumed as the password, but to everyone's dismay nothing happened. After a few more tries, the rest of the group settled down to rest and wait for Gandalf to solve the password of: Speak friend, and Enter.

Sam and Aragorn were removing the bags from Bill the pony, Aragorn explaining that the "Mines are no place for a pony." Bill slowly walked away, Sam sadly watching. Aragorn tried to comfort the small figure, telling him that Bill knew the way home.

Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the lake, bored, until Aragorn stopped them with a caution not to disturb the water. They turned to him, confused, but received no further instruction.

Gimli sat, smoking, next to Boromir in silence. Legolas sat away from the group, lost in his own thoughts. Leaza sat near Boromir and Gimli, trying to stop her shivering under her cloak. The night air was chilled, adding to her discomfort.

After many tries, Gandalf sat next to Frodo, giving up. As Frodo and Gandalf puzzled out other solutions, Boromir joined Aragorn and the two troublemaking hobbits as ripples spread across the lake; they watched with a mixture of fear and wonder as to what it could be.

Frodo suddenly stood, "It's a riddle. Gandalf, what's the elven word for friend?" Upon Gandalf's reply the doors swung open, the riddle solved. Legolas stood, looking inside as Gandalf led the group into the dark interior. Leaza jerked to her feet, determined not to let the others see her pain, and followed quickly; fortunately for her Gimli was too excited to get inside and the rest too focused on the lake to see her move.

As the ten moved into the room, Gandalf lit his staff, illuminating not a welcoming chamber but the scene of a slaughter. "Goblins," said Legolas. The warriors prepared for a frontal assault, blind to the danger behind. The four hobbits stood just inside the doorway, in front of the shocked Leaza.

Boromir shouted for everyone to get out, and the hobbits began to shuffle back towards the entrance. Leaza moved with them, turning to face the outside, only to be grabbed around the throat by a tentacle as Frodo's foot was caught with another.

"Strider!" shouted Sam as he cut at the tenctacle. The hobbits were unaware that Leaza had already been dragged beneath the cold surface. As Sam cut the tentacle away and Aragorn began to run to the aid of the hobbits, more tentacles shot from beneath the surface toward the four. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were flung away and Frodo dragged into the air above the lake.

Leaza, fighting her own battle beneath the surface, tore her cloak off to reach her twin blades, sheathed with the hilts upon her lower back. She grabbed one blade in her right hand and chopped at the offending tentacle that held her throat. She couldn't breath; she was not only being choked but was also being held underwater. Finally she sliced through the tentacle and swam toward the churning surface. She reached the air as Frodo was pulled high into the air.

She realized the danger he was in despite Legolas' arrows as well as the chopping attacks by Aragorn and Boromir. She dove back under, searching through the bubbles for the center of the creature. Fortunately for her the creature was surfacing at the time and she found herself beneath the creature shortly. As the others attacked from above, she slashed from below.

On the surface, Boromir and Aragorn finally freed the struggling hobbit; Boromir caught him as he fell from the creature's grasp. Legolas laid down cover as the three hobbits and two men ran into the mines with Gandalf's urging.

Leaza below, was running out of breath and began swimming back to the surface, only to find herself grabbed around the waist by another tentacle. Before she could react, she was flung from the water into the walls of Moria, the breath knocked from her. Legolas saw her limp body fall from where it had hit the wall and luckily for her she was near the entrance, giving him enough time to lift her limp body and jump through the entrance of the mines as the creature tore down the doors from the outside, locking the group inside.

The group sat, gasping in the darkness as Gandalf's voice washed over them, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." He brought light back to his staff, and the companions slowly caught their breath, turning to each other to ensure everyone's safety.

Leaza stirred in Legolas' arms, regaining her senses. Her sword was slick with water and blood, a testament to her actions beneath the surface. She made a move as to ask to be put down, but found her body didn't respond as well as it should and let her arm fall. Her sword hit the ground, making the hobbits jump. The other eight realized with a shock that not only had she put herself in the most dangerous, but effective, position for distracting the creature, she no longer wore her cloak.

Merry was the first to react, and moved forward to pick up the fallen weapon, looking to Legolas as to what should be done with the weapon. Aragorn moved next, taking the short blade from the hobbit and wiping off the shining metal with a piece of cloth from a dead dwarf. Boromir and Gimli watched in silence, Gandalf full of impatience and anxiety. Leaza thanked Aragorn quietly and found the strength to tell Legolas to put her down. Her feet were unsteady, but she stood.

She held out her hand for the blade and sheathed it, upside down to most but perfect for her fighting style. Now the group could see what had been hidden beneath the cloak. Leaza covered herself from neck to toe in soft, black leather, but the leather was tight and left little to the imagination. Her long arms were covered as well, leaving only her dark fingertips bare. Her boots were black, knee highs, made very well. Combined with her dark hair and skin, she could blend into shadows as easily as a stalking panther.

After an awkward silence as she sheathed the sword and thanked Legolas for his help, she turned to the others, and breaking the tension, asked lightly, "What, never seen a woman in pants before?"

Gimli sputtered, and Boromir colored; despite his age and experience, seeing a woman so lightly covered was a shock to him. Aragorn took the joke best, though, and shook his head as he walked away. Legolas smiled to himself, knowing what Leaza wore from his past with her. The four hobbits were the most uncomfortable, though, and tried to look everywhere but at her. Gandalf snorted from where he stood away from the group.

Leaza tried to turn toward Gandalf and continue the journey, but was hit by a fit of shivering; she was soaking wet and no longer had the comfort of a cloak. She rubbed her arms furiously as she started walking, and looking at her reflection in a pool of what she hoped was water saw her blue lips and drawn face. Boromir moved, pulling off his own cloak and draping it over her shoulders as he passed her. She looked up with an unreadable expression, whether from the cold or confusion he couldn't tell. She wrapped the large cloak around her leaner frame gratefully, though.

Legolas moved beside Gimli, behind Gandalf. The four hobbits huddled together as Boromir and Aragorn brought up the rear. Leaza jumped in behind Legolas and focused on putting one foot before the other. For the moment she would let the men do all the work and keep an eye out for danger.

The walk was long, and the dark walls and confusing paths made the time impossible to gage. Gandalf led the way the entire time, being to only one to have traveled the mines before. The first break came when the group came to a crossroads.

Gandalf compared the separate tunnels, but was stumped as to which to take. For all their fear that they were lost, the group sat down heavily to take what rest they could. Digging through the bags, Leaza found a smaller cloak and returned Boromir's in favor of the new one. Now that she felt the need to have her swords close at hand there was no point in hiding them. The group sat close to one another, none willing to stray far from the welcomed heat of a small fire, with the exception of Gandalf; he sat contemplating the different passages.

"You have yet to tell us what you a princess of, Leaza." Boromir spook, humor dancing in his voice. Aragorn, sitting beside Boromir, looked over at the man. Leaza moved from where she stood beside Legolas, coming around Boromir to stand before him. She leaned down, bringing her green eyes level with his. Smiling she cupped his face in her hand, "Aren't we the curious little boy," she tipped his head up, bringing his face closer to hers. "I am a princess of a kingdom you can never have." She finally replied sweetly, then resumed her position beside Legolas. Gimli barked a laugh, "I think you've been tossed aside, lad." Boromir gave a tight smile, but said nothing. Aragorn was smiling at the good humor, as well as at the hobbits innocence as they laughed with Gimli; they didn't quite understand the deeper meaning of Leaza's words but they knew Boromir had been the brunt end of a joke.

Frodo turned to look behind him and discovered with a shock that the companions were being followed by a small creature. He rushed to Gandalf, but learned that it was Gollum, and that he had been following Frodo for three days. They discussed Gollum's behavior, and moved onto the subject of Frodo's regret that he carried the ring. Before Frodo could sink too far into depression, Gandalf stood, calling out that he had found the right path. The group followed the wizard quickly, straining to see what lay in the darkness beyond.

After walking down countless stairs, Gandalf finally led the group into a huge hallway. He shed more light into the hall, taking the breath away from all, even Gimli. The group began their walk through the great hall, Gandalf and Gimli leading with the two humans and Legolas trailing. Suddenly Gimli shouted and peeled away, running to a side chamber, ignoring Gandalf's protests. The group caught the dwarf, mourning for his cousin, at the end of a tomb. Gandalf reached to a skeleton and removed the tome held.

Legolas and Aragorn, standing in front of where Leaza had stopped, were whispering that they had to leave. Gandalf toned from across the chamber, "They have taken the bridge. And the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums, drums, deep. We cannot get out. The shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

Pippin chose that moment to show off his intelligence by knocking a skeleton into the deep, creating a loud sound as well as giving away the position of the group. Gandalf chastised Pippin, but soon a new sound could be heard: drums and the cries of orcs. The warriors turned to the doorway, but Boromir was the first to reach the open door. An arrow missed his face by inches, and with the help of Legolas and Aragorn barred the door; but not before crying "They have a cave troll." The hobbits took refuge behind Gandalf, and Gimli growled threats. Leaza slunk into a defensive position, twin swords bared. All the warriors prepared for the battle ahead.

A/N:

Cliff hanger! Though any LOTR fan will know what happens next to the original group, but what will Leaza face, and how will she fare…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I am making it clear now…

I am not writing the battle scene from anyone's POV except Leaza, so if you want to know what happened to the others, though you should know…, then watch the movie!

The doors were no match for the mass of bodies fighting against the rotting planks. Soon, despite Legolas' arrows, the orcs broke upon the small group like a raging tide. Every single member, including all four hobbits, rushed to meet their foe. Leaza struck forward, blades spinning, and carved a path through the orcs. She knew that there had to be a creature in the shadows pulling the strings. As the troll broke into the room, Leaza slipped out to search out the strength behind the strike.

Shouts came from in the room as the other nine faced the troll as well as the orcs, encouraging Leaza to quicken her search and return to assist the others. She slowed her breathing and let her mind search for any new presences. She felt a tainted presence move forward and opened her eyes. She was prepared for any twisted abomination Sarumon and Sauron could send, but she was not prepared for her actual opponent.

The long black cape hid the man's body, but he removed the hood, letting the light dance upon his reddish brown skin. His gray eyes, calm pools, looked into hers and she growled with anger. "I finally found you, _highness_." Namr sneered.

Leaza stared back, slowly comprehending the situation. "So, you were the spy for Sauron. It makes sense now, the way the top information was being leaked despite careful planning. What did he offer you? Wealth, fame, power?"

"My dear Leaza, I would never betray you for such worldly possessions. No, what he offered me was more. He gave me vengeance. Though I must say you are handling this situation much better than I thought. Perhaps you might even be a challenge. Shall we see who is more powerful; you, the silent killer, or I, the murderer of my own people?"

"What?" Leaza breathed, her heart freezing.

"Oh, yes, I must regret to inform you that the last survivors of our people met an untimely end at the hands of myself. I had orders to ensure that no more of that tainted blood could escape. Though you would have been proud of Goun, he was a true warrior to the end." Namr smirked, cruelty flashing across his gaze.

Leaza felt frozen to the spot, her limbs refusing to move. Only her trained reflexes of a warrior saved her a quick defeat as Namr struck out with an attack using the dark powers of Sauron. Leaza dodged the attack partially, receiving a burn on her shoulder. She turned to the shadows for cover and moved to a more fitting place for her to fight. She ended up around the backside of the tomb, the wall blown out by the attack so long ago. The pillars rose above her, and she stalked her prey from behind them. She sheathed her swords; they would be useless in this fight.

Inside the room came a shout from Frodo calling to Aragorn. Before Leaza could focus on the fight inside, Namr started destroying pillars in his hunt for her. His tainted powers were strong, and Leaza knew that a direct hit would be serious, possibly fatal.

"Come out, princess. Let me watch the life leave your eyes! Give me the pleasure of killing you, the witch who forced my parents to die!" Leaza remembered the day she had convicted the traitors, but could not dwell on guilt a the moment. She was running out of pillars, and Namr was growing more unstable with each passing second. Leaza moved to hide behind a new pillar when she heard the anguished cries of the others, calling out to Frodo; from what she could hear the situation inside had just taken a dark turn.

Her moment of hesitation gave Namr an opening, and he struck with all the power he could. Leaza raised her hands, using her own powers to shield her body. The onslaught lasted seconds, and Leaza felt her hands burning from the extended use of her own power and from the tainted power hitting her bare skin; she could not shield her palms any longer and they were taking a terrible hit. Finally Namr fell to his knees, burned of all his power. Leaza let her shield drop and approached the man, and realized that he was crying.

"Why, why do you win? What of my pain, my goals? Why is it always you?" He screamed, both in pain and in frustration. The dark power had torn his body apart inside and it was only moments before the damage would kill him. Leaza stood above him, pity on her face, "Because I'm the vengeful princess, and she always wins." Namr smirked, and fell forward, dead. Leaza turned to the room, listening. She could no longer hear fighting, or any shouts. Fearing the worst she moved to the room, cradling her hands before her, careful not to jar them; her shoulder throbbed as well.

Entering the room, she was met with mixed reactions. The others realized that: one, she had disappeared during the fight, and two, she was injured. She in turn took in the fact that Frodo was on the ground, injured but alive. Legolas moved to her, and noticing the way she held her hands, grabbed them.

Hissing, he looked into her eyes, "You used your powers didn't you. And too much by the look of it." He also took in her shoulder and the destruction beyond; as well as the fallen figure. The other eight had stood and now waited to move on, urged by the sound of more drums. The pain in Leaza's hands made her sway, but she held her footing.

Gandalf rushed by her, leading the rest of the group out of the tomb and back into the great hall. They glanced at the rubble caused by her fight, but wasted no breath with questions. The ten ran after Gandalf, desiring nothing more than to escape the mines without further incident.

The group sprinted, but soon they were surrounded by orcs, and forced to stop their run. They stood, facing their pursuers. Leaza, more or less useless, felt herself pushed to the center of the circle by Legolas. The orcs screeched at the group, but a sound resonated across the chamber that silenced even the orcs.

A/N:

K I know that fight scene was a little weak, but the epic ones will come later, so hang in there!


End file.
